


Promises Beneath the Stars

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx and Noctis escape out to the wilds for some time to themselves.





	Promises Beneath the Stars

They were awake when dawn broke. When the slip of silver moonlight and shining stars faded to the red and golds of spring morning beyond the tent. The winds turned, warmed with the Cleigne hills as the magic of Astral scars and burning shards of meteors wound its way across the rolling, roiling, churning hills of Lucis around them. The fragrant wildflowers and blossoms beyond the edge of the haven drew them outward with a lazy beckoning promise of the easy morning away from the chaos of the city. Away from the prying eyes and shining reflections or flashing sunlight on the steel and glass of the artificial ravines. 

They were awake when the first hint of warm spring breeze drew them from the jumbled mass of blankets Noctis had insisted on bringing. 

“Going to let me go, little king?” Nyx muttered into the soft hair of his Prince. A smile as he tightened his own hold around that familiar waist.

“No,” Noctis hummed, voice soft in the tent between them, as if there was some sanctity to the quiet that they had to protect.

“Going to have to some time.”

They had settled at the haven when the cool Duscaen rains had tried to lull them to sleep. When the curl and clever chill of the wetland hollows and deep furrows chased them inside, with their nest of blankets and laughter. Nyx had wrapped Noctis up in jest, a game to ward off the cold of the starless night and the grey clouds above them. He had gathered Noctis close in that bundle of blankets and smiles and teasing snippets of half-remembered promises made while they rushed from outpost to car to haven with the grass sloshing beneath their boots. 

Damp clothes had been stripped and tossed aside. A careless scolding for wrinkles and other cares lost between kisses and gripping hands. Between pushes and pulls and the laughter between them as the clouds persisted. Nyx had shaken droplets from his hair while Noctis teased him with open arms and open kiss-bruised lips. Noctis had struggled with damp boots and jeans while Nyx distracted him with helpful hands and a wolfish grin. 

And they were still awake when the dawn broke on the horizon. 

“No I don’t.”

There had been restless moments between them during the night. When they they were warm enough to brave the cold night air beyond the tent. When Noctis peeked out— bundled in the blankets to leave Nyx bare and pouting— to see the stars blazing above them. The serpentine flow of endless stars clear now that the rain had moved on. Nyx muttered promises to stargaze another night as he pressed kisses to Noctis’ neck, eyes fixed on the prince before him while Noctis was in awe of the lights above them. Crystalline pinpricks that had always been lost in the noise and lights and chaos of the city. 

Coaxed back to bed— willing to share the blankets as Nyx begged so sweetly— they made plans for those stars. 

Wrapped together, Noctis hummed when he realised that the birds had woken first, and the silver lights of night had started to grey and fade. 

“Thought we had plans today,” Nyx grinned when he checked their little camp so hastily thrown together in the rain and dark. His pant loose and thrown on for the sake of the distant roads as he kindled the campfire and dragged supplies from the tent. When he had managed to wrest himself from Noctis’ grip and pout and kisses. 

“None of those plans require you to be wearing pants, you know.”

“Not fishing naked, little star.”

“Can you cook naked?”

“Maybe.”

They would sleep through the heat of the afternoon. Through the glaring sun and the wet-warm weather of the Lucian wilds. They would settle together in the comfort of their little stash of blankets and hoard of snacks and easy meals. Nyx knew that he would doze in the sun on the stone of the haven plateau; the outcrop warmed by the spring sun while he listened to the beasts and creatures grazing and hunting around them, the drone of cars a hum on the highway beyond their immediate concern. He knew that he would sprawl out like he used to when camping in Galahd— where the wet heat of summer clung to him in memories so vivid he could see the Canyon when he closed his eyes. Lucis was lighter, cooler, and not as stifling, though Noctis still stole his breath with wild heated kisses. 

He knew that he would coax Noctis into his arms in these sprawls, stretched out to doze in the light. They would mutter plans and promises fit for daylight between them. Trips to the seaside, to the shores of Galahd, to breathe new life in the stuffy council chambers of the Citadel. Kisses shared in daylight were real— solid and smiling, carrying the weight of reality blazing around them with the sun. 

And at night, they would make the real promises. Beneath the streaks of wishful silver shooting stars and illuminated by the gentleness of the moon. Those would be the promises made for just themselves, just as when the rain had curtained around them the night before. These were the kisses to promise their escape from the dull city life— to chase the legends of ancient sea gods that delivered thousands of fish as a blessing, or climb the peaks of red veined mountains in far away lands to find the little dream gods that skittered through the starry shadows. 

“I love you, little star.”

“Promise?”

Their first night out beneath the stars had been breathless and a relief. The air of freedom rushing through them as they fled the gleaming city they both loved. The whimsy of the escape still half a kingdom away, just like the hasty promises of “I owe you one” blurted out to long suffering friends and family. 

The reminder that it was just them. The two of them alone out among the shining stars.

“Promise.”

“Love you too, hero.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”


End file.
